


[Male Reader x Fuze] Hindsight

by Everett



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everett/pseuds/Everett





	[Male Reader x Fuze] Hindsight

  你一直觉得Shuhrat对你温和的作风挺有意见，首先因为这个俄罗斯人平日是和你完全不同的耿直狠人作风，其次因为每一次，当你为他人做出让步时，都会受到其人的一个毫不掩饰的打量。  
  但你知道Shuhrat不讨厌你，事实上，尽管平时讲话狠一点、为人过于硬汉了一些，你认为Shuhrat还是一个挺友善的人，而且可能是在场所有人中道德观念最高的。

  慢慢地，你习惯起Shuhrat不时对你审视的目光。也开始想着趁着什么机会来增进一下你们的关系，尽管可能不是条康庄大道。 

  就在你正才萌生这种念头的时候，一次小队的聚餐，当所有人都吃饱喝足有说有笑地走出餐馆，Shuhrat从身后拍拍你的肩，走到你身边看着你的眼睛问，“你和我处对象吗？”  
  当时你以为其人说的是俄语，只是听起来像英语的句子。 

  这个误解一直持续了一个礼拜，直到Shuhrat在一次比赛结束后，和你说起这件事，而你逐渐加深的错误认识与他本人沟通交流能力的不足彻底爆表了他的耐心上限后，他扯过你的防弹背心，狠狠亲上你的嘴。

  这时候你才明白，结果还真就是英语，并且还真就只是句子本意。 

  你回想起你当时答应，似乎一半是出于新奇，一半是出于恐惧。

  第一次被男人告白竟然还是被这么男人的男人告白，有那么一段时间你一看进Shuhrat柔和下的双眼，都后背一凉地担心自己是不是要被睡了。  
  为此你还上网查了一下这方面的知识，说服自己往好的方面想。  
  只是最后你还是没办法看开，只能硬着头皮准备必要时候能用上的推辞。

  但除此之外，你看见了许多以前不曾知道的Shuhrat的方方面面。  
  比如Shuhrat之所以这么硬汉是因为他出身于军人世家，比如Shuhrat其实私下挺喜欢小动物，比如Shuhrat除开本人社交方式的粗莽外其实很喜欢和友好的人接触。 

  关于这最后一点，你后来才知道就是你平时温和对待他人的模样吸引了Shuhrat的视线。 

  “你很温柔，看你和别人说话，我就会幻想你是在和我说话。”  
  这样解释的时候，Shuhrat青涩地红了耳廓。  
  是他第一次有意对你说情话（其他时候基本都是无意），也是第一次你真正在心里觉得Shuhrat“可爱”。 

  自那之后，你开始主动地亲吻Shuhrat，主动地说些暧昧的话语，做些以往你会对女朋友做的事，而事实证明，Shuhrat并不讨厌被这样对待。  
  一次你送了他一盒巧克力，但从没被拆封地放在其人的桌面，打听才知道Shuhrat没准任何人碰过。

  就这样，你们的交往好像就步入了正轨。 

  唯独床事这一点，你还是有意去避免谈及。  
  而Shuhrat则出乎你意料的好像从来没在意过这件事。  
 

 ---

 

  看着舞台上的姑娘扯了扯勉强能挡住私部的亮片丝绸，你闷了一口酒水，下意识就要叫一声好。

  这时候注意到身边的男性，同样也盯着舞台上抚弄着细长钢管卖弄肉体的女子，但喝着酒一言不发。  
  你反应过来你是在和你的恋人一起欣赏脱衣舞。 

  Shuhrat没有说什么，好像是在专注看脱衣舞，但是没有愉悦也没有厌恶，就像看插播的随机的电视广告。

  你于是也将视线从其人身上挪回到那个看似二十岁出头的妙龄女子，却已然没有先前的兴致。  
  从来没和同性交往过，但你隐约觉得一起进行这样的活动多少还是不正常的。

  但身边的Shuhrat却只字未提，一脸的平常淡然使你觉得或许是自己想得太多。  
   
  于是，你决定试探一下，扭头冲Shuhrat问，“你觉得那女孩子怎么样，很辣，是吗？”

  后者闻言，转头看你，但是眼神里却是困惑与复杂。 

  你看着这双眼睛，脑子一空，立即就明白自己说错话了。 

  “嗯...”但Shuhrat还是勉强对你扯了扯嘴角，低下头去避开你的视线，“我去一下厕所。”语毕离开座位没有再看你走进混杂的人群。  
  没有喝完的威士忌留在桌面。

  你看着那杯透明的液体，看着冰块已经全部融化，想起平时Shuhrat总是会在一颗冰块融化掉之前就将酒水一饮而尽，而喝酒的时候也一直是这个人最常展露笑颜的时候。  
  但是从刚才起，Shuhrat的笑容都是被你逼迫出来的。

  你得是怎样的混蛋才会让Shuhrat一起来这样的地方参加小队的聚会？

  事实是，Shuhrat一直会答应你所提出的，也一直都是在接受你的选择，总是不曾告诉你他的意见。  
  而你好像就因为一开始的告白是理所当然一样，将Shuhrat给你的所有宽裕都视作理所当然。

  当然你可以让Shuhrat和你一起吃你喜欢的料理，当然你可以让Shuhrat放慢交往的节奏并且在“必要”的时候拒绝其人的邀约，当然你可以在大家的视线里对Shuhrat做出亲热的举动，因为这对你来说没什么所谓，所以对Shuhrat而言也肯定只是快乐，不管这个人在大众的目光下其实是个多么保守的人。  
  当然你可以让Shuhrat坐在你的身边听你是怎么夸赞一个火辣的女性的。 

  狠狠放下酒杯，你起身向Shuhrat离开的方向追去。

  你在脑子里一边回想刚刚Shuhrat挤出来的笑，一边痛骂自己的混蛋。  
  你用力拨开舞池里扭动的人群，在变换的霓虹灯光里，在吵人的欢声笑语中追寻你可爱的恋人。  
  你要告诉Shuhrat什么脱衣舞女都没他好，没有人能比他好。 

  穿出人群，终于，你看见Shuhrat正好从厕所的位置走出。  
  你们的视线对上，但是两个人都没有说话。

  就在你快步走向他时，他却放慢了脚步。

  看着Shuhrat一直委屈地低着头，你只想上去尽快地，能多直白就多直白的表达自己抱歉和真实的爱意。

  但是走到跟前，正要开口。  
  Shuhrat抬起头看进你的双眼，犹豫着，声音断断续续地问，“...脱衣舞女还是要更好些是吧？”  
  这一次扯出的笑意没能停留很久就淡去，说着这样过分菲薄的言语，俄罗斯人却是非常真诚，并且还是小心翼翼地看着你。  
   
  你扯过Shuhrat的手腕，将后者拉进一个光亮无法触及的角落，一只手抵上墙壁，一只手将Shuhrat按进一个亲吻。  
  你用舌尖撬开Shuhrat的牙齿，抵进后者湿润滚烫的口腔，有力但是温柔地舔弄过你知道的一切敏感点，品尝其人舌面残留的威士忌的苦涩。

  听着Shuhrat变得粗重的呼吸，你伸手从其人的衣摆下抚摸上他滚烫的肌肤，用粗糙的手心抚弄过随着气息的紊乱而起伏的结实肌肉。

  确实不同于你摸过的女性的身体，你想。  
  但是你还是被这样的手感给点燃，从来没有过的强烈的情欲逐渐腐蚀你的神智，你歪过头亲吻舔咬俄罗斯人裸露出的脖颈，呼吸这样的距离里其人干净的香味。  
  同时手掌游走到其人有力的后背，中指顺着流畅的肌肉曲线摩挲到腰带之下。

  这时候Shuhrat用上力气推开了你。  
    
  视线里，你看见Shuhrat混乱地调整着气息，睁大了眼看着你，脸颊印上不均匀的红色痕迹，眼角有些许的湿润。  
  是你从来没见过，也想象不到的脆弱与色情。

  但是Shuhrat皱起了眉头，在狼狈与心跳里咬牙，第一次用这样的眼神瞪你，“不要把我和他妈的脱衣舞女搞错了...”

  明明是在生气。  
  不，可能就是因为第一次看见这个人对你生气。

  心跳震碎耳膜。

  你怔怔地盯着Shuhrat的眼睛，伸手抚摸上后者按在你胸口的手掌，十指交叉。  
  在能让他收回之前，你将他的手掌牵引到自己的嘴边。  

  用上你的所有注意力注视着面前自己无人可比的恋人，你亲吻他的手背。  
  “你不用跳脱衣舞就能让我硬了。”  
   
  Shuhrat一颤。

  没有给他反应的时间，你将身体的重量更加压上这个人，双唇凑近在后者烫红的耳畔，在湿热的吐息里轻声询问，“...如果我只是因为你就勃起了，你能给我吗？” 

  禁锢在你的臂弯里，Shuhrat在你的耳边轻声呜咽。

  可爱的颤抖在肌肤之间传达。


End file.
